


La valse des adieux

by Oceanna



Series: Le bruit des jours [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adieux, F/M, Goodbyes, Le Doc n'est pas là (mais tout tourne autour de lui), aller de l'avant, mélancolique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, Rory, River, après Angels in Manhattan.</p><p>Le docteur ne reviendra pas.<br/>C'est aussi simple, aussi tragique, que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La valse des adieux

> _"Vas, ce monde, je te le donne. Vas, et jamais n'abandonne."_

Barbara _, Vivant Poème_

* * *

 

«Il ne reviendra jamais, hein ?»

C'est Rory qui l'a posée, cette question. Amy ne le voulait pas – à quoi bon confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Lui, il doutait : quoi de plus simple pour un fou dans une cabine bleue qui voyage dans l'espace et dans le temps que d'atterrir sur le pallier de leur nouvelle résidence ? Quoi de plus évidement, pour lui, que de revenir frapper à leur porte et les embrasser, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leur voyage dans le temps ?

Mais il y a le regard de River, le même que celui qu'on les médecins lorsqu'ils annoncent de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y a l'univers, plein de règles qu'il ne connaît pas. Il y a les points fixes de l'espace temps. Il y a le Docteur et les règles qu'il s'impose pour ne pas devenir fou. Il y a qu'ils savaient que cela ne pourrait durer trop longtemps, et ils avaient accepté tacitement de foncer droit vers cette muraille jusqu'à s'y écraser. Tous les voyages avec le Docteur ont une fin, et ils l'ont faite reculer autant que possible. River baisse les yeux. Elle sait.

«Non, répond-elle finalement. Il ne reviendra pas. Une fois qu'il a laissé partir ses compagnons, il ne revient jamais.»

Rory hoche la tête, sans être sûr de bien comprendre. Sans savoir si c'est une de ces « stupides règles de Seigneur du temps » ou si c'est l'une des « règles que cet imbécile se crée parce qu'il croit que ça va l'aider à ne pas faire de bêtises » – les mots d'Amy lui viennent avec clarté et il devine qu'elle pense la même chose. Mais quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même, douloureux constat qu'ils ne peuvent pas fuir : ils ne le reverront pas. Le Docteur ne reviendra pour leur promettre des vacances de rêves qui se termineront inévitablement en course-poursuite après une forme de vie invraisemblable. Il ne reviendra pas leur montrer des étoiles dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler, qui ne sont peut-être pas encore nées dans leur ciel ou qui y ont déjà cessé de briller. Il ne reviendra pas jouer les tornades au milieu de leur vie, juste pour le plaisir de perturber leur quotidien et les rendez-vous et les dates qui le jalonnent.

Leur Docteur ne reviendra pas.

«Est-ce que...»

La voix d'Amy tremble un peu derrière lui – il sent qu'elle glisse sa main dans la sienne.

«Est-ce que, reprend-elle d'une voix plus assurée, tu lui diras bonjour de notre part, la prochaine fois ?»

Sa fille se mord les lèvres mais n'évite pas leur regard.

«Oh Amy, soupire-t-elle et il est dur de savoir qui est la plus âgée des deux femmes. La prochaine fois, peut-être que je vous verrai tous les deux avec lui, peut-être qu'il ne vous aura pas encore rencontré, peut-être que pour lui, cela fera des années qu'il ne vous a plus vu et qu'il a réussi à oublier qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à vous sauver.»

Et, après une inspiration, parce que la douleur qui plane sur ses parents est aussi la sienne, elle ajoute :

«Mais la prochaine fois que je vois celui qui vient de vous voir mourir, je le lui dirai, oui.»

Amy acquiesce en détournant le regard sur le manuscrit posé sur la table.

«Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera suffisant ?, demande-t-elle.

-Cet imbécile vous aime trop pour que ce soit suffisant, déclare simplement River avec la lucidité qui est sienne.»

Rory sent la main de sa femme se serrer plus fort contre lui. Il se racle la gorge, sans savoir que faire, mais River devine qu'il est temps pour elle de partir, qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les deux et de comprendre l'absence, la terrible absence. Elle leur sourit, et Rory sait que leur fille les connaît mieux qu'eux ne la connaissent, qu'elle les lit avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne le pourront jamais. Il l'a accepté. On accepte beaucoup de choses lorsqu'on court avec le Docteur.

«Je te laisse le manuscrit, alors, fait-elle à Amy. Je repasserai un peu plus tard, d'accord ?»

C'est elle qui les embrasse après cette demi-promesse et la porte se referme sur sa silhouette un peu trop droite, un peu trop digne. Ils écoutent le claquement de ses talons disparaître dans la rumeur de la rue. L'appartement, un instant, est trop grand, trop propre, trop étranger, puis Amy pose la tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

«As-tu une seule idée de comment fait-on pour monter une maison d'édition ?

-Je crois que cela implique avoir des manuscrits. Et de les imprimer.»

Rory embrasse le crâne de sa femme qui n'arrive pas à pleurer. Ils vivront. Ils se sont bien débrouillé pour survivre quelques années de voyages avec le Docteur. Il vivront, et ils vieilliront ensemble en se souvenant du bon vieux temps où un vieillard au visage d'enfant venait jouer les tornades dans une maison qu'il leur avait offerte dans un village tranquille.

Ils vivront à New York, au milieu de la ville et au milieu du bruit, au milieu de ce siècle qui hurle à plein poumon que l'avenir, c'est maintenant, qui l'hurle si fort qu'elle pourrait presque y croire et oublier qu'ils l'ont vu, l'avenir, et qu'il n'existerait pas sans eux. Ils vivront enfin, sans l'attendre, sans redouter avec impatience sa venue, sans... sans lui.

Parce qu'ils doivent vivre, à tout prix. Pour lui. Pour lui dire, au delà de la distance, au delà du temps qui passe, qu'ils ont été heureux et qu'ils ne regrettent rien.


End file.
